No Need For A Chessboard
by LycoX
Summary: An annoyed Cora steps up to inform Sheriff Stilinski of a few realities instead of wasting time about it all.


**No Need**

 **For A Chessboard**

 **Disclaimer: One thing that's always annoyed me where 3A is concerned is the fact that Stiles took too damn long to tell his dad what all was going on. When all that should have happened was getting Cora to Shift right in front of him instead of wasting time and making for needless melodrama. So this is an attempt to fix that.**

* * *

Cora let out an annoyed sigh as Stiles tried to explain to his dad about a few home truths. Apparently finding that a Chessboard of all things was needed to fully explain it. "Oh for the love of Empanadas." Groaned the girl aloud in irritation.

Irritation she could feel coming from the Sheriff as well. Stiles stopped what he was doing to look at Cora with a look of curiousity on his face. "Empa-what now?"

"Nothing, its just an Argentina thing." Replied the girl as she stood up and came to stand next to him.

Though she loves the Hell out of Empanadas and wouldn't mind some right now but that was something for another time. "Sheriff Stilinski, as Stiles is trying and failing to explain is that everything you thought didn't exist? Actually does exist." Began the girl and dutifully ignoring Stiles' offended 'Hey!' over her words.

She watched as the Sheriff narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms as he looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean… Is this."

And to his immense shock, the girl's face somehow… Transformed. Making her look a bit monstrous with side burns, golden eyes, several of her teeth became fangs, her nails became claws, and the bridge of her brow looked a bit deformed. Stumbling back, the Sheriff asked her what the Hell she was while wondering why the Hell his son wasn't moving away! And instead, just looked irritated! "I'm a Werewolf, Sheriff Stilinski."

"We-Werewolf!? Those, those don't exist!"

"I'm afraid they do. I know its hard to believe but its the truth. There's a lot of things happening and you only know half the truth and that could get you killed." She told him bluntly.

But the Sheriff it seemed, wasn't quite willing to buy what she was selling "Sweetheart, I don't know if you're on drugs or if someone has done something to you, but I can take you to the hospital and something can be figured out for you, okay?" Tried the man and getting an annoyed growl from her as she turned back to her normal self.

Even Stiles let out an irritated noise. "Dad, she's a real freakin' Werewolf, okay!? Hell, my best friend is a Werewolf! His ex-girlfriend is from a family who hunt Werewolves! There's no drugs or screwed up experimenting that's happened. But there is things that is happening like ritualistic sacrifices!"

"Stiles! Now is NOT the time to bring THAT up!"

"Its the perfect time, Sheriff Stilinski! As a dark Druid, or a Darach as they are called in Gaelic, is sacrificing people and we don't really know why! And on top of that, we've got a bunch of murderous Alpha Werewolves who wouldn't hesitate to kill or kidnap someone running around town!" Bit out Cora while not liking the older man's stubborn refusal to believe what he was hearing.

She watched as he turned an accusing look towards his son and she growled again and snapped into action. With her speed, she instantly had him against the door of Stiles' bedroom and ignoring the other teen's frantic shouts for her to let his dad go. Her face was Shifted again as she stared the older man down. "Now's not the time to be accusatory or in denial, Sheriff! Do you understand that? Because if you can't accept it, then we're all gonna have more of a problem on our hands." She told him fiercely as he tried to get out of her grip to no avail.

Wondering how on Earth she could hold him and keep him pressed against his son's bedroom door when she was so much smaller then him. But then, her face turned back to normal and a groan escaped Cora as she let him go. "Cora? You alright?"

"I… I… Ugh..." Groaned the girl as she puked and crumbled to the floor.

Stiles and his father were both shocked as they stood there until Stiles looked closely at the vomit with a wince. "Mistletoe?"

His soft voice broke his father out of his shock and immediately got down to check on the girl who thought herself a Werewolf of all things. He was grateful she had a pulse but her skin felt seriously warm. "Stiles, call an ambulance, now!"

The stern look from his dad kept him from arguing and immediately did as told. Unfortunately however, even with Cora having shown him her Wolf side, it'd take Derek Shifting in front of him while in his little sister's Hospital room to make him start believing as an old memory came to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, I feel pretty satisfied now!**


End file.
